


Her Bed

by DisasterMages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining:<br/>Verb:<br/>Suffer a mental and physical decline, especially because of a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Bed

Jasper stared at Pearl’s shoulders as she laid awake, glaring moonlight shining through the curtains and keeping her awake. They’d do this at her place the next time, or she’d at least buy Pearl some curtains that kept the light out. Jasper frowned and stared up at the ceiling. She had no idea when they would do this again, though.

Pearl groaned in her sleep, rolling towards Jasper and letting a hand fall on Jasper’s arm. Jasper meant to growl and maybe shift away, but the smaller woman’s face stopped her. Pearl looked relaxed, her cheek warm as she laid it on Jasper’s shoulder, hair hopelessly mussed in their earlier tumble. Bruises decorated Pearl’s neck and inner thighs where Jasper might’ve been too aggressive. Light breaths raised goosebumps on Jasper’s flesh as she watched how the moonlight cradled Pearl’s face.

Her breath caught in her throat, Jasper dared to raise a hand to hold Pearl’s cheek. She had only been gentle a few times in her life, but she was now as she circled the apples of Pearl’s cheeks with her thumbs, memorizing every feature because she didn’t know when they would do this again. Pearl stirred and Jasper wrenched her hand away, her heart stopping in her chest.

Pearl’s nose pressed into Jasper’s chest as Jasper tried hard to stare at the wall across the room. This was just supposed to be occasional fun when one of them needed release, she shouldn’t have stayed over but she couldn’t leave now. Not with Pearl digging her fingers into Jasper’s arm like that. Jasper dragged her free hand over her face, she was angry at herself.   
Suddenly Pearl’s bed with Pearl’s satin sheets were too hot for Jasper to deal with, Jasper kicked off the blankets, twisting free of Pearl’s grasp and sitting up. Jasper stood in a hurry, not caring if she accidentally jostled Pearl in her mad search for her clothes.

The moonlight still glared through Pearl’s too thin curtains, as Jasper slipped out, though the light was gentler when it shined on Pearl’s face. Jasper swallowed hard as she locked the door behind her, something horrible burning in her chest as she walked away.


End file.
